Es tu en train de penser à moi ?
by emerentiane
Summary: Mon histoire n'a pas vraiment de sens. J'ai passé de longue année à détester un homme pour au final n'aimer que lui. Il est ma vie sans en faire partie. Et si lui ne pense pas à moi, moi je ne cesse de penser à lui.


**Titre : Es-tu en train de penser à moi ?**

**Genre : Romance… peut être un peu tragédie... **

**Rating : G. Mais ceci est un slash donc pour ceux que ça pose un problème : ils dégagent ! **

**Résumé : Mon histoire n'a pas vraiment de sens. J'ai passé de longue année à détester un homme pour au final n'aimer que lui. Il est ma vie sans en faire partie. Et si lui ne pense pas à moi, moi je ne cesse de penser à lui.**

**Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! **

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Après mille ans d'absence, soyons réaliste je ne suis pas rapide, voici un nouvel OS :) Je suis tellement fière de moi… Je l'ai écrit en deux jours… c'est pour cela que la fin est pourri, parce qu'elle est venu aujourd'hui et pas hier lol Cela parlera d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, comme d'hab quoi xD Je l'ai écrit sans vraiment savoir lequel parlait, j'ai pensé que c'était l'un à un moment puis a l'autre et ainsi de suite… donc c'est à vous de choisir qui serait le plus apte à penser cela :) Je précise aussi que je ne tiens pas compte du tome 7, car je ne l'ai pas fini et à dire vrai je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le finir car j'ai peur d'être déçu par la fin. Surtout n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je me répète mais c'est avec les critiques que l'on progresse :)_

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

  
Es-tu en train de penser à moi ?**

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme il faut, ou le suis-je sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai des défauts, que je tente de cacher, mais j'ai des qualités, qui me semblent si idiotes face à celles des autres. Ma vie n'est pas un roman, je n'ai pas cette chance car si s'en était un je connaîtrais déjà la fin. Je réagis sans m'en rendre compte, souvent trop violemment. Je suis jaloux, mais ça doit faire partis de mes défauts. Je suis excessif, peut-être est-ce une qualité. J'aime trop, j'envie aussi. Je suis banal sans l'être car j'existe aux yeux des autres. Et puis, je dois bien l'avouer, je suis amoureux alors chaque jours me semble plus beau que le précédent. Ou tout du moins c'est ce que tout le monde dit alors je copie un peu. Je prétends ne pas aimer tout ce qui est un peu trop rose bonbon et dégoulinant de sentiments, mais j'aime ça et, pire, il m'arrive de réagir comme ça.

On me critique où l'on me lance des fleurs, cela doit dépendre des gens. Je n'ai pas de vraies réactions mises à part celle de mes meilleurs amis. Malgré ça je résiste. Car dans le monde la chose la plus meurtrière est bien les paroles qu'on nous lance ou balance. Rien n'est physique mais ça nous tue ici, à l'intérieur. Mon monde ne s'écroule pas pour autant lorsque l'on me critique trop. J'ai une vie comme une autre et c'est ce qui importe à la fin. Le début de mon histoire n'est guère différent des autres, le milieu peut être un peu plus. Quant à la suite, je suppose que je ne l'ai pas totalement gâché.

Je suis fils unique. Quelle découverte ! Vivant dans un monde que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié, et où la plupart des choses que je faisais n'étaient jamais à la hauteur. Je me suis d'ailleurs souvent demandé ce que l'on attendait de moi. Si mes actes n'étaient pas à la hauteur que voulait-on que je fasse ? Être un bon garçon je savais le faire mais on ne me laissait jamais vraiment l'être. Néanmoins j'ai quand même grandi, en ne me préoccupant pas plus que ça du reste. À onze ans il y a des choses que l'on ne veut pas vraiment connaître. Moi je ne voulais pas connaître les raisons de la dureté de mon éducation. Je devais simplement vouloir rêver qu'autre chose pouvait exister pour moi. Poudlard devait être la réponse.

Si beau, si grand. C'était comme une promesse de réussite là où tout était compliqué. Mais il y avait les inconvénients de cette beauté. On était fermé à tout, même la réalité ne nous touchait pas. C'était simplement la vie en communauté, où les clans se formaient pour en haïr d'autre. Le mien à détester le sien quand nos mains ne se sont pas serrées. Et finalement nous sommes toujours comme des ennemis intouchables. Au fond la haine réconforte et donne une raison de ne jamais resté à regarder le passé. Moi cela m'a permis d'oublier quelques peu ce que ma vie était à l'extérieur de ces murs. L'amitié que l'on m'offrait s'y ajoutait aussi.

Bizarrement, de ces sept années seules la haine que j'éprouvais envers lui est resté. Je me rappelle de toutes nos disputes, quels soit verbales ou là-haut dans le ciel. Je ne sais pas si la haine que l'on éprouve pour quelqu'un fait partie des qualités ou des défauts. C'est sans doute un peu des deux.

Ce dégoût que l'on avait l'un pour l'autre, je l'aimais. C'était une bouffé d'air au milieu de toutes ces choses qu'il fallait sans cesse que je fasse. Le soulagement de pouvoir m'exprimer sans crainte car il y avait toujours une réponse. Mais la dépendance à cette haine en est devenue douloureuse. Pour moi, lui franchement je n'en sais rien. Peut-être même qu'il aurait été heureux que tout cela s'arrête comme cela avait commencé. Brutalement. Mais je n'étais pas de cet avis, si celui-ci était le sien bien sûr.

Il me fallait ma dose de haine pour que ma journée s'éclaire. J'en revenais au stade de la dépendance, n'étais ce pas drôle ? Mais je savais très bien que ce n'était pas simplement de la haine. Il y avait autre chose derrière tout cela. Maintenant c'est simple d'analysé, à l'époque je ne me posais pas de questions et cette dépendance n'était que du dégoût, rien d'autre.

Il faut dire qu'à seize ans on découvre d'autre chose, d'autre expérience. Détester en serait même devenu secondaire si je n'étais pas tant accro à nos bagarres verbales. Quoique j'ai peut-être délaissé la haine au profit du plaisir physique. Mais juste un peu. Le temps de m'apercevoir que c'était un monde où l'on oubliait tout. C'était intense comme la haine mais sans les inconvénients qu'étaient les heures de colles. Je crois que je peux dire que j'étais doué en matière de plaisir. Elles accouraient. Toutes. Et, même si j'étais discret en ce qui concernait le nom de mes aventures, j'ai eu droit à cette réplique concernant ma vie sentimentale.

Adolescent on ne comprend rien, ou plutôt on ne comprend pas l'essentiel. Pourtant j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi ma haine me faisait si mal, pourquoi tous les mots que je savais si bien envoyer me brûlaient la gorge maintenant.

Il m'a fallu une minute pour savoir que je le haïssais alors qu'il m'a fallu cinq ans et demi pour comprendre que je l'aimais.

Ça, ce fut une découverte ! J'ai vomi autant que j'ai pu, pour chasser de mon corps ces mots trop doux que je voulais lui dire. Il fallait que je me nettoie de ce sentiment qu'il n'évoquait pas en moi. Il fallait que je redevienne normal pour ne pas faiblir devant lui. À l'époque j'aurais prié n'importe quel dieu pour pouvoir de nouveau le haïr comme d'habitude. Car ma routine ne pouvait pas changer, elle n'avait pas ce droit si c'était pour me faire comprendre que je l'aimais.

J'ai voulu me rebeller en sortant avec cette fille, celle qui maintenant porte mon nom. Je l'aimais, je l'aime énormément. Et, aussi pitoyable que cela puisse paraître, ça me donnait une excuse pour ne plus répondre à ses pics aussi violement. Ou ça va se nicher le besoin d'avoir une excuse ! En plus il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie aussi alors, ou était le problème ? Nous mûrissions. Et si mûrir veut dire faire la paix… malheureusement nous n'étions pas aussi mûrs que cela.

Bagarre après bagarre nous ne changions pas. En y regardant bien c'était un peu comme un jeu, tu m'énerves, je t'énerve. Certain on l'habitude de rire pour rien, moi s'était de l'énerver pour rien. Mais je précise que nous nous battions moins. Il faut dire qu'avoir une petite amie prend du temps, et ce temps j'avais tendance à le prendre sur les horaires où nous nous étions censés nous battre à coup de mots. Le ridicule de la situation m'apparaît maintenant mais à l'époque c'était vraiment sérieux. J'en suis même arrivé à suivre ses habitudes pour pouvoir, comme une fleur, arriver à la bibliothèque quand il en sortait. Franchement, c'est complètement hilarant d'avoir fait tant de chose pour le pister, tout ça en niant les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Mais les routines sont faites pour être rompu. La nôtre le fut quand la guerre arriva. Je suis parti d'un côté quand lui est allé de l'autre. Et pourtant nous étions du même côté. Tout du moins à la fin. J'ai fait mon chemin et je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir laissé ma future femme loin de cette histoire. Elle s'est battue comme les autres, certes, mais au moins elle était un peu à l'abri en n'étant pas directement à côté de moi.

Du début de cette guerre au moment où nous nous sommes revus je n'ai pas su ce qu'il avait fait, ni ou il était. Il était l'inconnu de mon équation. Et pourtant je l'ai retrouvé. Nous nous sommes fait face, comme à chacune de nos rencontres. Au fond, même lorsque les habitudes sont brisées la notre reste ancré là. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé quand nous nous sommes revus. Mais nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvés pour au final nous retrouvés caché ensemble quelque part. Ou, je m'en souviens mais le mystère serait moins bon si je révélais l'endroit. Nous n'y sommes pas restés longtemps, qu'est ce qu'une journée et une nuit ? La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous ne nous sommes pas entretués. La vérité c'est que nous avons discuté. De deux camps opposés nous nous sommes aperçus que l'on combattait pour le même. Malgré tout ça je ne m'explique pas la suite.

D'une discutions sans sens réel nous en sommes venus à nous embrasser. À ce moment le monde entier s'est arrêté et dans mon monde il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Il me brûlait avec ses lèvres. J'avais pris possessions de ses cheveux. Et au fur et à mesure nos mains se faufilaient plus loin, nous débarrassant peu à peu de nos vêtements. Chaque fois que l'on se frôlait nous avions un frisson. Nos paroles avaient cessé et il émanait de nous des gémissements ressemblant, petit à petit, à la plus belle harmonie qu'il m'ait été donné d'écouter.

Une nuit passée et seulement quelques mots récités : "Il ne s'est rien passé".

Bien sûr qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Pour les autres. Pour moi s'était comme une partie de ma vie qui se jouait. Et j'avais perdu. Le soleil s'était levé comme tous les jours, j'avais réajusté mes vêtements comme j'avais pu et nous avons évité nos regards. Moi c'était par peur qu'il y lise cette tristesse que je n'arrivais pas à cacher. Et peut-être aussi parce que j'avais peur de lire du dégoût dans ses yeux. Après lui, pourquoi m'a-t-il évité ? C'est l'une des nombreuses questions ou il n'y a pas de réponse, ou je n'ai pas de réponse.

La guerre a continué puis s'est achevée. Comme dans chaque guerre il y eut un vainqueur et un vaincu. Le bien fut vainqueur et le mal fut vaincus. Le combat fut long mais l'essentiel est d'avoir gagné. Beaucoup l'ont raconté, et l'histoire vue par moi n'est pas plus intéressante que tous les livres qui ont vu le jour depuis. Et de toute façon ça ne m'a pas dispensé de faire ma dernière année. Donc inutile de décrire tous les évènements.

La seule chose à ajouté c'est que j'ai retrouvé ma petite amie à la fin. Toujours égale à elle-même. Et entre deux baisés de retrouvailles mes yeux se sont, inévitablement, posés sur lui. Et j'ai fait la seule chose qui me permettait de montrer que j'avais mûri, même si à ses yeux ça a pu passer pour une simple obligation vis-à-vis de notre nuit passé ensemble. Je lui ai tendu cette main avec l'espoir que, cette fois, nos paumes se touchent et referme notre haine mutuelle. Je ne demandais pas son amitié, je voulais juste ne plus avoir à le détester car je pense que je n'en étais plus capable. On s'est serré la main, comme deux grandes personnes. Et je me suis sentis obligé d'ajouté, peut-être d'une voix peu convaincante, "on oublie le passé". Pour les autres c'était remarquable ce que j'étais en train de faire et mes mots n'ont rien eu de bizarre. Mais je savais que lui avait compris. Malgré mes mots je n'ai pas oublié le passé, je n'ai pas pu, et je l'ai plutôt encadré dans un coin de ma mémoire.

La suite de cette dernière année ne fut pas exceptionnelle. Entre les révisions, que j'aurais volontiers un peu laissé de côté de temps en temps, et les projets d'avenir qui s'entrechoquait, tout le monde a réussi à tenir le coup. J'ai réussi à garder ma petite amie, même si, je suppose, je lui mentais légèrement en lui disant que je l'aimais plus que tout. La haine qu'on avait entretenue durant ces sept ans s'était arrêtée. Nous n'avons rien eu à la place, peut-être un salut de temps en temps, quelques moqueries au coin d'un couloir et une discussion par-ci par-là. L'indifférence c'était la solution à la chose que l'on avait oubliée.

Après cette dernière année nous avons tous réussi à trouver notre voie, pour certain ce fut plus dur je pense. Mais choisir le métier que l'on va exercer pour le reste de sa vie est quelque chose d'horrible. Et où les questions, qui vont avec, montrent le bout de leur nez. Vais-je choisir la bonne voie ? Et si je m'ennuie au bout de deux ans, je fais quoi ? Et si ce n'est pas ma vocation ? Et si je ne suis pas doué ? Vais-je seulement réussir ? Une fois qu'on a choisi, le cocon de l'école où l'on a vécu se brise et nous libère.

Mais je pense avoir quand même réussis. J'ai un métier que j'aime et que je pense le faire assez bien, ou très bien, ça dépend qui en parle. Et après Poudlard j'ai pu demander ma petite amie en mariage. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle toute en blanc et moi avec mon pauvre petit costume au bout de l'allée en train de me dire qu'elle était magnifique. Je devais être relativement beau aussi, enfin j'espère. Et il était là. Assis devant à me fixer. Il était superbe, comme d'habitude. Pendant près de trois ans je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle, nos études nous ayant fait perdre de vue, mais il était là. Je l'avais invité, d'accord, mais il était venu. Malgré ça je savais qu'il était fiancé et que, même si je l'aimais toujours, nos vies n'étaient pas faites pour être lié. Alors j'ai dit "oui" et j'ai embrassé ma femme en lui faisant passer tout l'amour que j'étais capable de lui offrir.

Après notre lune de miel, qui reste secrète car nos journées passées là-bas ne sont pas des plus avouable, j'ai eu la surprise d'être invité à son mariage. Aussi grandiose que lui. Je me suis assis devant et je l'ai fixé comme lui m'avais fixé à mon mariage. Et j'avais osé penser être plutôt pas mal dans mon costume. Si c'était le cas que devais-je dire de lui ? Il a dit "oui" comme je l'avais fait. Et nos routes se sont définitivement séparées. Comme à l'époque où il devait être dans un camp et moi dans l'autre. Il avait sa vie et moi la mienne, aussi éloigné l'une de l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être.

J'ai eu des enfants. Trois. Deux garçons et une fille, la pauvre… elle est la dernière et est sans cesse la cible de ses frères. Maintenant ils sont grands, et je me rends compte que j'ai vieilli. Je deviens moche, si j'ai été ne serait ce qu'un jour beau, et comble de tout je vais être grand père ! Moi ! J'avoue être très content d'être grand père mais bon… ça me fait voir que mon premier garçon à déjà vingt deux ans alors que ma petite dernière n'est qu'en troisième année à Poudlard. J'ai un fils marié, un qui fait sa dernière année à Poudlard et la dernière qui va avoir fini dans quatre ans, mais qu'est ce que la vie passe vite !

Et ce fut, encore, Poudlard qui m'a aidé à le revoir. La première fois que je suis revenu sur le quai, pour accompagner mon fils pour sa première année, il était là aussi. Accompagnant sa fille. D'un coup notre nuit, qui me semblait si lointaine, m'est revenue. Je lui aurais sauté au cou si j'avais pu. À la place je n'ai fait que le salué de loin. Et quand je l'ai salué sur ce quai trop grand je me suis dis que mon plus grand regret était de ne pas avoir réussis à le séduire. J'essaie toujours de l'attirer vers moi en l'aimant en silence mais ça ne marche pas.

Non seulement je l'aime encore en secret mais en plus mon fils est marié à sa fille. N'est-ce pas drôle ? J'aime le père et la fille est mariée à mon fils. Au fond la vie n'est qu'une succession de bizarrerie incompréhensible. La chose la plus folle c'est que j'avais pensé ne jamais lier ma vie à la sienne. Maintenant, même si c'est simplement par alliance, nous sommes liés. Finalement notre premier amour le reste éternellement, même si on est marié à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme je le disais je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme il faut mais j'essaie de l'être. Et mon plus grand défaut c'est de l'aimer. Quant à ma plus grande qualité c'est de faire croire que je le déteste toujours un peu. Mais en faite, qu'est ce que les qualités et les défauts ?


End file.
